TDTNTOR Redone - Plot
}padding:5px"|Summary }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Image Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px"|Plot |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Sprite Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Gameplay |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Sprite Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Badges | |} = Start of a Journey = The Protagonist of The Day The Noobs Took Over Roblox is the player of the game. As it's seen in "The Last Chapter", after witnessing the destruction of their hometown, the player goes back in time to stop King Noob and his plans on taking over Roblox. The Protagonist's adventure includes multiple difficult tasks, such as: escaping a prison, dodging cars and moving through the sewers. This is your mission, will it be your last? = Chapter 1 = Jailbreak After using the time machine door, the Protagonist ends up in a jail cell. They look around their surrounding, observing several shelves, a metal bed held by beams, and a toilet. Noticing the vent and how the the size is suitable for a ROBLOXian to walk through, they go through the non-collidable air duct and find a path filled with lit candles. They walk through the ventilation system, find yet another vent opening and they exit the vents through it. Afterwards, the Protagonist finds themselves in the prison hallway. Mailtruck Rodeo After passing by the winning prisoner on the opposite side of the hallway to their cell, the Protagonist walks to the locked doors and breaks through the entrance to hijack the Mail Van to escape the confines of jail. Dodging several trees and walls, using ramps to their advantage (and some interesting driving...), the Protagonist makes it to the Sewer. Sewer Venture The Protagonist drives into a sewer hole and finds themselves in a very unforgiving situation. They swim through sewage water and jump over lots hungry Mutated Noob Fish. The Protagonist happens to find some luckily placed Health Kits to fix the damage done by the Mutated Noob Fish. They find some old and rotting pipes and wooden bridges. Thinking of a way across, they decide to parkour the sewer system and they go up a pipe. They proceed to be flushed back out of a Government toilet and see a Red and Green Tile floor blinking. Gov. Bathroom/Tile Floor Fiasco After surveying the area, the Protagonist Steps on a green tile only to find that it doesn’t burn people’s foots. They take some time to map the path until they notice something. On the left end of the tile floor, they find a shortcut path. They take their time to decide which path to choose. Normal Path They decided to not take any chances and choose the more difficult path and eventually ended up on the other side after some careful navigation. They walk into the hallway and turn around the corner and observe several bookshelves and infer that this is a Government library. Shortcut/Easy Path The latter path seemed difficult, but around the end, Protagonist happen to find a shortcut that lead out of the tile so they took that chance and moved on to the other side and walked into a hallway and turn around to find a library. Gov. Library/Noob Attack After surviving the ridiculous Government Bathroom, They find a extreme dark library with noobs running around the place. After facepalming, you hear a noob talking and screaming at you in “leet speek”. The Protagonist run into the library and avoid the noobs trying to punch you. The Protagonist sees a light and are relieved to find that it is simply just a hallway. Indiana Protagonist and the Government Boulder After entering the hallway, The protagonist hear a rumble and find that a stone boulder smashed into a wall. In surprise, they jump and are confused by it’s disappearance in thin air. You walk to the corner and take a peek around. After finding another boulder coming towards the protagonist, they hug the wall and get a brilliant idea. Hugging the wall, they avoid the incoming builders and reach another corridor. King Noob’s Dark Secrets Walking ahead, waiting for their fate...they fall from a ruined set of stairs. Dread awaited them and they heard a certain sinister laugh. The Protagonist saw King Noob’s plans, they were up to something quite dangerous. Walking into the darkness, they vowed to stop this horrible future. = Chapter 2 = = Chapter 3 = =Chapter 4 = =Chapter 5 = =Chapter 6 = = Finale =